La guerrière du district Onze
by Eveniss
Summary: Fragile, sensible et innocente, telle je dois paraître. Combative et tuant de sang-froid, je me révèlerai. Je m'appelle Even Anthlay, j'ai treize ans et je compte gagner les 67ème Hunger Games. Et je ferai couler tout le sang qu'il faudra pour rentrer chez moi en un seul morceau et pas dans une vulgaire boîte en bois. (Basé et inspiré de l'univers de Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapitre 1: Maman

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Depuis quelques mois, j'écris l'histoire de Even Anthlay. Et je me suis enfin décidée à la partager avec vous.**  
**Pour créer ce personnage et lui faire vivre l'histoire que je voulais, j'ai dû supprimer deux personnages: Seeder et Annie Cresta. **  
**L'univers de Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins, celle qui a écrit cette fabuleuse trilogie.**  
**Bonne lecture à vous tous et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

* * *

Je me faufile adroitement sous le grillage qui entoure le District Onze pour rejoindre mon frère aîné, Joshua, dans ce que nous appelons ''le Terrain'. C'est illégal, le grillage devrait même être électrifié mais il ne l'est que très rarement.

Je marche entre les arbres et grimpe au-dessus d'un d'eux. Je sais qu'il y a des geais moqueurs ici donc je siffle quelques notes qui nous servent de signal à mon frère et geais les reprennent aussitôt et ma mélodie résonne dans toute la forêt. Lorsque je remarque mon frère qui s'avance vers mon arbre, je descends pour le rejoindre.  
Il me tend mon arc à flèches et un carquois. La possession d'armes est aussi illégale, tout comme le braconnage. Mais il faut bien se nourrir dans ce district où l'on crève de faim. Je suis mon frère à travers le Terrain car même si je chasse et viens ici depuis quelques années, il le connaît bien mieux que moi du haut de ses seize ans. Joshua connaît par coeur les emplacements des points d'eaux, les cachettes pour nos armes ou encore les endroits où le gibier est plus abondant.  
J'entends un bruit derrière moi, j'encoche une flèche et reste à l'affut. C'est là que je le vois : un renard qui ne m'a pas encore repérée. Je vise l'animal tout en respirant calmement et sans le moindre bruit pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je lâche la corde et ma flèche arrive pile entre les deux yeux du renard. Mon frère vérifie que ma proie est morte en lui plantant un coup de couteau dans la gorge puis la balance sur son épaule.

-C'est vrai qu'avec l'illégalité du braconnage, c'est très discret de le ramener chez nous comme ça, dis-je à Joshua en encochant une nouvelle flèche pour tuer l'écureuil que je pouvais voir à une dizaine de mètres à peine.

Lorsque je visa l'écureuil et que ma flèche allait l'abattre, un hurlement le fit fuir.  
Ce cri ne vient pas du bois. La peur s'empara de moi car je connais très bien ce cri. Je cache nos armes dans un buisson et mon frère lâche le renard. Nous courons jusqu'au grillage et nous faufilons en-dessous. Les cris continuent et se rapprochent, la panique me gagne peu à peu. Un attroupement a lieu sur la Place du district Onze. Les gens nous regardent Joshua et moi avec pitié lorsque nous nous faufilons à travers la foule.  
J'entends des cris, des pleurs et des supplications.  
Et lorsque j'arrive au premier rang, je n'ai à peine le temps de croiser le regard de la femme qu'on flagelle et de crier son nom qu'une balle vint se nicher dans sa tête.

Maman.

Je suis abasourdie, dévastée, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me jette à ses pieds et ferme ses yeux bleus magnifiques qui maintenant, étaient dépourvus de la vie qui les animaient encore seulement quelques secondes plus tôt. Je serre le corps inanimé de ma mère contre moi en sanglotant et je murmure si bas que personne ne peut m'entendre :

-Je te promets de te venger, maman. Je te le promets.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on l'a tuée. Je me tourne vers mon père, qui pleure avec ma sœur cadette dans ses bras. Un sentiment de haine à son égard s'empare de moi, et je sais qu'il ne me quittera pas de sitôt. Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait pour ma maman ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à neuf ans, je n'avais plus de mère ?

Il ne reste plus qu'une partie de ma famille sur la place du District Onze : ma petite sœur Willow, mon frère et mon père que je haïs tellement. Ma grande sœur, Joyce, n'aura pas pu dire adieu à sa mère car elle est très loin à se battre dans l'arène des 63ème Hunger Games. Elle est peut-être même morte à l'heure qu'il est, même si elle m'a promis de revenir.

J'ai couru vers le Terrain aussi vite que j'ai pu en direction du buisson sous lequel je cache mes couteaux.  
Je les ai lancsé un à un avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, libérant toute ma rage. Quand j'ai eu lancé le dernier, essoufflée, j'ai hurlé le plus fort possible. Je m'en fiche qu'on m'entende, qu'on me flagelle, qu'on me tue s'il le faut. J'ai rangé mes couteaux, me suis laissée glissée contre un arbre et j'ai pleuré pendant de longues heures. La nuit était tombée quand je me suis enfin décidée à rentrer à la maison.

Je me mets en chemin vers la maison tout en faisant le point dans ma tête.  
Je m'appelle Even Anthlay, j'ai neuf ans, je viens du district Onze, ma mère est morte et un jour, je la vengerai.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu! **

**A bientôt! **


	2. Chapitre 2: Espoir

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je me suis enfin décidée, après de nombreux hésitations, à vous poster la suite des aventures de Even! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir! Je suis ravie que vous vous posez des questions sur ma fiction! Effectivement, la famille de Even est assez compliquée... et cela ne va pas s'arranger au fur et à mesure des chapitres! **

**Je vous laisse retrouver mon personnage pour un très court chapitre! **

**Puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

* * *

Je regarde Joyce à l'écran, il ne reste plus que trois tributs dans ses jeux. Elle, le garçon du Deux et Trish, la redoutable fille du Quatre. Un coup de canon retentit et la nuit tombe. L'hymne du Capitole retentit dans l'arène et le visage du garçon du Deux apparaît dans le ciel. L'espoir de la revoir un jour augmente peu à peu en moi. Cependant, Trish a tué de nombreux concurrents avec beaucoup de facilité alors que Joyce n'a même pas frôlé un seul tribut avec une arme.

Un feu se déclenche dans l'arène. C'est le Grand Final. Joyce court vers la corne d'abondance en évitant les arbres qui tombent sur son passage. Lorsqu'elle grimpe dessus, Trish apparaît dans la forêt en feu. Elle essaye d'en sortir quand un grand arbre s'écroule sur elle. Elle hurle longuement alors que son corps brûle et est écrasé par le poids du chêne. Après de longues minutes qui me semblent interminables, le canon se fait entendre pour la dernière fois et Claudius Templesmith, le légendaire speaker des jeux, déclare :

-Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter la gagnante des 63ème Hunger Games : Joyce Anthlay du district Onze !  
Tout le monde crie de joue sur la Grand Place de mon district. Je cours vers Joshua qui me serre dans ses bras. Ma sœur a gagné. Elle va revenir en un seul morceau. Elle a tenu sa promesse. J'en suis sûre : l'espoir est la seule chose plus forte que la peur.

* * *

**J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu! Le prochain, qui se déroule plusieurs années après celui-ci, sera plus long, je vous rassure!**

**A bientôt! **


	3. Chapitre 3: La moisson

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui sont toujours appréciées!**

**Je souhaiterai remercier Peetniss qui répond à mes questions et relit et corrige mes chapitres! Merci beaucoup! Elle fait de magnifiques fictions (je suis fan de ''Peeta, Gale et moi'' pour ma part).**

**Je vous laisse retrouver mon personnage quatre ans après le précédent chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable! **

* * *

J'encoche une flèche et je vise un écureuil. En plein entre les deux yeux, comme d'habitude.  
J'attrape ma panoplie de couteaux sous un buisson et je vise plusieurs arbres pour me défouler car j'en ai bien besoin en ce jour spécial. Je ne rate jamais ma cible, ou du moins très rarement. Je cueille quelques fruits rouges puis monte dans un arbre pour les manger. J'entends les oiseaux qui chantent gaiement et je décide de fredonner quelques notes pour que les geais les reprennent. Ma mélodie résonne dans la forêt. Je reste là un moment à observer la nature et à me souvenir de toutes mes journées dans les bois avec mon frère. Nous nous battions gentiment, chassions, courrions, grimpions aux arbres. Grâce à tout cela, je suis devenue forte au lancer de couteau, je me débrouille bien au corps à corps, je cours et grimpe assez rapidement et j'excelle à l'arc à flèches, mon arme de prédilection. Je ne me vante pas, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Il faut dire que depuis quatre ans, je viens quotidiennement dans les bois ce qui me donne un certain niveau. C'est mon seul moyen de tenir après tous les drames familiaux que j'ai vécu : la mort de ma mère, les jeux de ma sœur, l'absence d'un bon père.

Je mets mon butin du jour – deux pigeons, un chien sauvage et un lapin- sous un buisson car je n'en aurai aucune utilité. Ma famille n'a pas faim grâce à la victoire de ma sœur et je n'ai pas d'amis auquel offrir cette nourriture. Toutes ces épreuves dans mon passé m'ont rendue renfermée, je me suis isolée des autres à l'école. Mes amies m'ont abandonnée. Et tout est mieux ainsi. De toute façon, ces filles de mon âge sont tellement immatures. Les épreuves de la vie vous forgent, vous rendent plus fort, plus matures, vous donnent un but. Aucune de ces filles ne pourrait le comprendre, me comprendre.  
Dès que je pousse la porte de notre maison du village des vainqueurs, Joyce arrive en courant vers moi et me prend par le bras.

_-Dépêche-toi, Even. Tu ne dois pas être en retard.  
-C'est vrai que c'est très important de ne pas être en retard au tirage au sort qui t'enverra mourir avec vingt-deux autres personnes très loin de chez toi, je dis._

Joyce se force à rire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus angoissée que moi. Elle m'entraîne à l'étage jusqu'à ma chambre où elle m'a préparée une jolie robe d'un bleu qui ressemble à l'océan -c'est ce que dit ma sœur car je n'ai jamais vu l'océan pour ma part- et des ballerines blanches.  
J'enfile cette tenue et Joyce m'attache les cheveux en une longue tresse qui tombe sur mon dos.  
Elle s'assied sur mon lit et me dit, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes :

_-Tu es magnifique, petite soeur._  
Joyce me sourit. Son sourire s'efface peu à peu et après une profonde respiration, elle

-Tu peux me promettre quelque chose ?  
J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.  
_-J'aimerai que tu joues la victime, la petite fille fragile, si tu es choisie.  
__-Pourquoi ?, je demande étonnée.  
__-Fais-le et dévoile-toi seulement dans l'arène. Pas avant d'accord ? Comme ça ils ne se méfieront pas de toi à l'avance.  
_Je la serre dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille :  
_-Je te le promets.  
__-Mais tu ne seras pas prise, Even._

Elle dit cela pour s'en persuader, elle aussi. Comme tous les enfants du district, il y a des chances que je sois prise. Peu, mais il y en a. Je descends les escaliers, Joyce sur mes talons. Nous nous mettons en route vers la Grand place.  
Le trajet se passe en silence et lorsque nous arrivons, Joyce me prend par les épaules et me dit :

_-Tu vas te faire identifier, tu restes le temps de la Moisson puis tu reviens directement sans aller chasser. D'accord ?  
_Je fais signe que oui de la tête. Je ne serai pas choisie. Qu'un des deux papiers portant mon nom soit tiré au sort parmi des dizaines de milliers est impossible.

Une femme prélève mon sang d'un doigt puis je me dirige vers le rang des filles de treize ans. Joyce se dirige vers l'hôtel de ville pour son entrée sur la scène quand on la présentera en tant que la mentor des tributs du district Onze pour les 67ème Hunger Games.  
Je cherche Joshua du regard dans la foule. Il est accompagné de Willow qui me fait un grand signe de la main. Mon père n'est pas avec eux. Il nous dit toujours que c'est trop dur pour lui. Il est vraiment pathétique.

L'hôtesse arrive sur scène, je connais enfin son nom, elle se prénomme Suhi Kervin. Avec sa peau très pâle et l'ensemble de son maquillage et de ses vêtements coûteux de couleurs bleus, elle dénote énormément dans l'environnement pauvre de mon District.  
Suhi s'avance vers le micro, tapote dessus pour vérifier qu'il fonctionne puis annonce :

_-Bienvenue, Bienvenue, joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_  
Elle nous annonce un petit film venu tout droit du Capitole. C'est est le même depuis toujours. Il rappelle l'histoire de la création des Hunger Games et la ''générosité'' du Capitole. Quelle bande d' hypocrites, vantards et menteurs ! Elle présente ensuite ma soeur comme mentor et le moment tant attendu par les habitants du Capitole et tant détesté par ceux des districts arrive.

Suhi continue :

_-Il est temps de sélectionner le courageux jeune garçon et la courageuse jeune fille qui honoreront le district Onze lors des 67ème Hunger Games annuels._  
Après un petit instant, elle dit :  
_-Comme toujours, honneur aux dames !  
_Elle s'avance vers la boule de verres destinés au tribut femelle et en sort un papier. Elle retourne vers son micro, déplie soigneusement son papier :

_-Even Anthlay !_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue! J'espère que ce chapitre trois a été à la hauteur de vos espérances!**  
**Bisous!**


	4. Chapitre 4: Adieux

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos gentilles reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et me donne l'envie de continuer cette fan-fiction :)**

**Je souhaiterai toujours remercier Peetniss sans qui ce chapitre ne ressemblerait à rien je pense! Elle l'a corrigé, m'a conseillée encore et encore. Et nous en avons échanger des mp pour que ce chapitre existe! Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à prendre tout un tas de décisions et grâce à elle, de nouvelles idées ont germées dans mon esprit! Merci énormément à toi Peetniss :) **

**Je vous laisse donc retrouver Even! **

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!**

* * *

Mon cœur rate un battement. Il n'y a plus un seul bruit sur la Grand Place du district Onze. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Ma sœur, mentor, se lève de son siège qui se trouve sur la scène. Je la fixe et elle soutient mon regard. Je vois qu'elle essaye d'être forte, pour moi, le reste de la famille et son honneur sûrement. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai bientôt. Je me pince rapidement le bras. Tout est réel. Nous sommes à la moisson des Soixante-septième Hunger Games et le nom annoncé n'est pas celui de quelqu'un d'autre comme je l'aurai espéré. C'est le mien. Il résonne dans ma tête comme pour aggraver encore mon horrible sort. Le sort ne m'est pas favorable. Il ne l'a jamais été et il ne le sera jamais. Il n'y avait que deux petits papiers à mon nom parmi plusieurs dizaines de milliers mais c'est bien moi qui suis choisie. Tout à coup, je commence à avoir chaud et mon cœur s'emballe : j'ai peur.  
L'hôtesse m'appelle à nouveau :  
_-Even Anthlay ? Où te caches-tu ma belle ?_  
Même si tout cela est horrible, j'aimerai m'avancer vers l'estrade d'un pas sûr, la tête haute. Je suis forte et j'aimerai avoir l'air sûr de moi même si je sais que je ne reviendrai pas.  
Cependant, je dois tenir ma promesse : je dois paraître fragile. Pour elle.  
J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et je serre les poings. Je m'oblige à pleurer –même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je déteste me donner en spectacle – en repensant à la mort de ma mère. A la balle qui s'est nichée au milieu de son front. A ses yeux sans vie. A son sang sur le sol. Les autres enfants s'écartent pour me laisser passer et je m'avance d'un pas timide vers l'estrade.

Quelques cris désapprobateurs retentissent dans la foule. Je n'ai que treize ans, je suis trop jeune pour mourir et ils n'acceptent pas cela. Je ne comprends pas leur geste. Après tout, tous les tributs sont bien trop jeunes pour cela et leurs cris n'y changeront rien. Les Hunger Games sont ainsi et le resteront, quoi qu'ils fassent. Mais cette année, j'apprécie leur geste pour la première fois car cette année, il s'agit de moi. La deuxième tribut de la famille Anthlay dont le sort n'est décidément pas favorable.  
Dès que j'ai grimpé les quelques marches, l'hôtesse s'approche de moi et me prend la main pour me guider vers le micro mais Joyce arrive et me prend sur le côté au grand désespoir de notre hôtesse qui ne sait pas si c'est réglementaire. Ma grande sœur s'écrie :  
_-C'est ma petite sœur bordel !_  
Suhi me regarde l'air triste. Je vois qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle se met donc à expliquer à l'assemblée à quel point c'est une joie pour elle d'être ici.  
Joyce me serre dans ses bras et me glisse à l'oreille :  
_-Montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre._  
Elle se détache de moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Joyce me donne un défi. Elle embrasse mon front puis va rejoindre le siège du mentor où elle se rassoit après avoir essuyé ses yeux remplis de larmes d'un revers de la manche. Je rejoins timidement l'hôtesse et baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures. Elle veut voir ce dont je suis capable ? Je vais lui en donner de la fragilité, de la tristesse et de l'émotion moi ! De quoi faire sortir les mouchoirs au Capitole

L'hôtesse annonce l'identité du tribut masculin mais je n'y prête pas attention. De toute façon, tous les tributs se fichent des prénoms des autres. Pour chacun d'entre nous, les vingt-trois autres sont des cibles, qui qu'ils soient. Un jeune homme brun bien bâti sort de la rangée des garçons de seize ans et s'avance vers l'estrade d'un pas ferme, sûr de lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage. A mon grand bonheur, je ne le connais pas. Je ne veux pas tué quelqu'un que je connais, car oui, je devrai tuer. Mais le saurais-je ? Est-ce si facile que de tuer un simple animal ?  
Suhi demande à l'assemblée :  
_-Y'a-t-il des volontaires pour remplacer nos deux tributs ?_  
Il n'y a plus un seul bruit sur la Grand place du district. Après tout, il faut vraiment être fou ou suicidaire pour se porter volontaire. L'hôtesse frappe dans ses mains puis annonce :  
_-Les tributs qui représenteront donc le district Onze lors des Soixante-septième Hunger Games sont donc Even Anthlay et Blain Amill !_  
Elle se met à applaudir et s'arrête lorsqu'elle constate qu'elle est la seule à le faire comme chaque année. Le maire entame la lecture obligatoire du traité de la Trahison. Chaque année, elle me semble interminable mais cette fois-ci où je me retrouve moi-même sur l'estrade, je préférerai qu'elle dure encore et encore pour profiter de la moindre minute de plus dans mon district. Mon temps est compté maintenant. Dans quelques jours, je serai peut-être même déjà morte. Je profite de la lecture pour observer le paysage. Jamais il ne m'a semblé si beau malgré la pauvreté de notre minable district. Pour la première fois, je vois les nombreux champs et vergers qui s'étendent à perte de vue tels qu'ils le sont vraiment : magnifiques, remplis de couleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. J'observe les gens autour de moi. Le maire avec sa barbe brune, dans son beau costume gris. Mes anciennes amies qui pour la première fois semblent désolées de mon sort. Le petit ami de ma sœur, Etzi, croise mon regard mais baisse immédiatement les yeux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Nous sommes pourtant assez proches tous les deux, amis si je peux dire. Il venait parfois à la chasse avec Joshua et moi et grâce à nous, il se débrouille bien maintenant.

Lorsque la lecture se termine, le maire me tire de ma rêverie et nous fait signe de nous serrer la main Blain et moi. Je tends la mienne au jeune homme. Il me fixe de ses yeux vairons – un bleu et un brun, c'est assez particulier – remplis d'un mélange de rage et d'amusement. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il essaye de faire paraître car il me semble distinguer de la peur et de la tristesse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et un petit rire moqueur, il me serre rapidement la main. Ce gars m'énerve déjà. A côté de lui, grand et bien bâti, moi la fillette du haut de mon mètre cinquante-cinq n'ait strictement aucune chance.  
Nous nous retournons tous les deux vers l'assemblée et l'hymne de Panem retentit. Une fois qu'il est fini, un pacificateur m'attrape le bras pour m'emmener à l'hôtel de ville. C'est le moment de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Je retire brusquement mon bras et me précipite vers ma sœur. Je la serre contre moi en m'obligeant à pleurer. Le pacificateur tente de me faire relâcher mon emprise mais je tiens bon. Joyce, embarrassée, me repousse gentiment. Un deuxième pacificateur vient prêter main forte à son collègue. Chacun m'empoigne par un bras et me fait relâcher ma sœur. Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me mets à hurler alors qu'ils me trainent vers l'hôtel de ville. Un des deux plaque sa main sur ma bouche, j'ai une envie folle de le mordre mais je m'abstiens par peur des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. Je me contente de crier encore plus fort et de me débattre comme une furie.  
Finalement, un pacificateur me soulève dans ses bras et me pose sur ses épaules telle un vieux sac de patates. Je bouge dans tous les sens en criant le nom de ma sœur jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'hôtel de ville se referment derrière moi.  
Le pacificateur ne me lâche pas pour autant. Suhi et Blain passent devant nous. Je demande avec une gentillesse feinte et un calme apparent au pacificateur :  
_-Pourriez-vous me reposer si ça ne vous gêne pas ?_  
Il continue d'avancer en me portant complètement indifférent. Exaspérée, je m'écrie en me tortillant comme un ver :  
_-Bordel mais lâchez moi tout de suite !_  
Il me repose sans aucune délicatesse et affiche un air exaspéré. Je lui dis alors :  
_- Vous m'avez eu par surprise là, mais si ça avait été dans l'arène, ça aurait été bien différent !_  
Je prends mon air le plus sadique en repensant à toutes les atrocités que j'ai déjà vécu. Pas très difficile comme tenu de mon passé, il me suffit de ne penser qu'à une image : maman.  
Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent et il a un mouvement de recul, on dirait que mes menaces ont eu leur petit effet. Après quelques secondes, il grogne, autoritaire :  
_-Suivez-moi pour dire adieu à vos proches._  
Je soupire alors qu'il passe devant moi. Voyant que je ne le suis pas, il m'interroge du regard.  
J'adopte un air enfantin et prends une voix mielleuse pour lui dire :  
_-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir et je connais le chemin._  
Je le bouscule en passant à côté de lui. Il doit me prendre pour une psychopathe de passer ainsi d'un extrême à l'autre, tant mieux, c'est l'effet recherché, que personne n'arrive à me cerner. En le frôlant, je lui susurre.  
_-Passez une bonne journée cher monsieur. A bientôt !_  
La dernière fois que je suis venue dans cet hôtel de ville c'était pour dire au revoir à ma sœur avant ses jeux. Elle est revenue. Aurais-je cette chance ?

La pièce est toute aussi luxueuse qu'avant malgré le fait que l'endroit se détériore légèrement au fil des années comme tout dans le district Onze. Les tapis moelleux autrefois, s'usent visiblement à présent. Le papier peint au mur est craquelé par endroit. Les rideaux s'effilochent peu à peu. Je décide de ne m'asseoir ni dans le canapé de velours ni dans un des fauteuils. Je m'installe finalement sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il ne reste plus personne sur la Grand place. Juste quelques familles qui discutent entre elles. Sûrement de la chance de leurs enfants pour cette année et du malheur des tributs choisis. De mon malheur en fait. Je reste assise là un petit moment jusqu'à ce que mon père, Joshua et Willow rentrent dans la pièce. Sans Joyce. Elle sera ma mentor, elle ne viendra donc pas aux adieux.  
Ma petite sœur court immédiatement vers moi, mon cœur se serre en voyant ses yeux rougis. Elle pleure. Je caresse ses beaux et longs cheveux auburn un petit instant puis la prend par la main et me dirige vers le canapé. Willow s'installe à côté de moi. Je lui donne une petite tape sur le nez et lui dit en souriant :  
_-Je t'interdis de pleurer._  
_-Je veux pas que tu partes, Even,_ me répond–t-elle en séchant ses larmes avec ses mains.  
Joshua s'agenouille près d'elle et lui dit :  
_-Ce n'est que pour quelques semaines, Even revient après._  
Avec un grand sourire, Willow me demande :  
_-C'est vrai ?_  
Je fixe Joshua. Il répète :  
_-N'est-ce pas Even ?_  
_-Oui, je vais revenir ne t'inquiète pas,_ je réponds en m'efforçant de sourire.  
Pleine d'espoir, Willow me demande :  
_-Et quand tu reviendras, on ira cueillir des fleurs dans le Terrain ? Et on fera des bouquets, des colliers et des couronnes avec ? On le fera ?_  
Elle est tellement mignonne. Je regarde ses grands yeux noisettes qui pétillent, ses joues roses, ses si jolis cheveux. Les larmes me montent sans que je me force alors que je réalise que c'est la dernière fois que je vois ma petite sœur. Que plus jamais je ne verrai son sourire avec ses quelques dents de laits tombées. Je ne saurai pas gagner ces horribles jeux. D'une voix tremblotante, je lui réponds :  
_-Bien sûr, nous ferons tout cela Willow._  
_-Tu me le promets ?_ me demande-t-elle encore pleine d'espoir.  
_-Oui, je te le promets._  
Toute joyeuse, elle se met à jouer avec mes cheveux. Elle ne sait pas ce que je risque, elle est trop jeune pour comprendre. Joshua me met la main sur l'épaule et me murmure :  
_-C'était quoi ce petit numéro avec les pacificateurs tout à l'heure ?_  
_-Une stratégie de Joyce,_ je lui réponds sur le même ton.  
_-Tu es très bonne comédienne petite sœur,_ me glisse-t-il.  
_-Je crois en toi,_ me dit mon père avant de se mettre à pleurer à chaude larmes.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'est pas soucié de notre famille pendant quatre ans et voilà qu'il pleure mon triste sort ? Pathétique, il n'y a que ce mot qui me vient à l'esprit.  
Joshua me sourit et me dit :  
_-Ce n'est qu'une grande partie de chasse._  
_-Dans le Terrain, le gibier ne cherche pas à me tuer,_ je réponds en riant.  
_-Tu seras plus forte et plus rapide qu'eux. Je crois en toi … Nous croyons tous en toi._  
Je serre mon grand frère et ma petite sœur dans mes bras le plus fort possible. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je le ferai, je veux profiter des derniers instants qui me restent avec eux.  
Mon père reste sur le côté, assis dans le fauteuil d'en face. Je ne veux pas lui dire au revoir, il le sait. Je suis peut être injuste envers lui mais je ne peux pas tout effacer comme cela.

La porte s'ouvre sur un pacificateur.  
Mon frère soupire, s'efforce de me sourire et lâche, résigné :  
_-Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse…_  
_-Le sort m'être favorable,_ je continue en le serrant une dernière fois.  
Willow m'embrasse le front une dernière fois également, puis se lève et prend la main de papa. Joshua jette un coup d'œil à notre petite sœur puis me chuchote à l'oreille :  
-_Tu lui as promis de faire cela avec elle. Tu lui as donc promis de revenir. Les promesses se tiennent, ne l'oublie pas soeurette._  
Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la porte. Willow m'adresse un dernier signe de la main, mon père un dernier regard désolé et Joshua, une dernière parole :  
-_Bonne chasse !_  
Et avant que le pacificateur claque la porte, j'entends mon frère siffler les quelques notes qui nous servaient de signal dans les bois. Je souris alors que tous les souvenirs de nos journées de chasse dans les bois me reviennent en tête. Et là, je siffle ces quelques notes qui représentent tant pour moi. Je me rends compte que je ne veux pas ne plus jamais avertir mon frère de ma présence dans les bois, que je ne veux pas que ces journées de chasse avec lui soient les dernières, que je ne veux pas ne plus jamais entendre ces quelques notes. Je ne sais pas si je saurais gagner. Il n'y a probablement aucune chance. Mais pour lui, pour elle, pour eux : je vais essayer. Et pour cela, je suis prête à faire couler tout le sang qu'il faudra.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!**

**A bientôt, je l'espère! :)**

Eveniss


	5. Chapitre 5: Les apparences

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Je reviens après un petit moment d'absence avec ce chapitre 5, plus long que les précédents! **

**Je remercie encore Peetniss, qui est une bêta extra, ainsi que Aidan-D pour son aide précieuse!**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui font plaisir :) **

**Bonne lecture et puisse le sort vous être favorable!  
**

* * *

Nous montons dans la voiture, seulement accompagnés de notre hôtesse. Mon cœur ne cesse de tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? J'aimerais parler à ma sœur mais elle nous rejoindra dans le train. Le trajet se passe en silence, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je ne sais même pas de quoi nous pourrions parler : cela me semblerait immoral de discuter maintenant. De toute façon, je n'ai absolument rien à leur dire !

Une fois à la gare et sortis de la voiture, nous sommes entourés par les photographes et les caméramans. Nous devons patienter quelques minutes devant le train afin qu'ils nous filment. Mes yeux sont rougis, ma mine déconfite et les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues. Je déteste ce rôle. Je préfèrerai me montrer la tête haute avec pourquoi pas, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Je déteste me sentir comme le gamine de treize ans que je suis censée être, chétive, docile et surtout, apeurée. Ce n'est pas moi et ce rôle me pèse déjà sur les épaules. J'imagine Joyce me dire que ce n'est pas suffisant _d'avoir_ seulement pleuré. Qu'il faut que j'en fasse plus, que je pleure à chaudes larmes devant eux, que je paraisse encore plus fragile, faible et terrorisée. Je me force encore à penser à ma mère. Une boule me vient au ventre. Je déteste y penser. Cela me fait souffrir. Son sang sur mes mains, le visage du pacificateur, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte… Ces minutes me semblent durer des heures et quand Suhi nous fait entrer dans le train Blain et moi je soupire de soulagement. Je ne suis plus obligée de pleurer. Cependant il est là : l'autre tribut. Mieux vaut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute à lui aussi. Pour donner le change, j'enfouis mon visage dans un mouchoir en espérant que ce soupir passe pour un sanglot que je tentais de maîtriser.

Le train démarre presque aussitôt que les portes se soient fermées. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi luxueux que l'intérieur de ce transport. La décoration m'éblouit, les moindres détails me fascinent. Mais en moi, la rage gronde. A part les tribus, personne au District  
Onze n'a déjà vu un tel luxe. Pour le voir, il faut partir dans ces jeux sanguinaires. Ce luxe est impossible dans mon District où tout le monde meurt de faim. Toutes les récoltes sont amenées au Capitole. Pour se nourrir, il faut acheter ou frauder tout comme moi - avant dû moins-.  
Avant que Joyce ne parte aux jeux, mon frère et moi chassions et récoltions des plantes comestibles. Mes parents partaient aux champs pour gagner quelques pièces. Joshua et ma sœur prenaient des tesserae. Nous nous nourrissions comme nous le pouvions et du mieux que nous pouvions.  
Mais nous n'avons plus de problèmes depuis la victoire de Joyce.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter cette époque où nous étions encore tous ensemble. Ma mère, mon père, mon frère, mes sœurs et moi. Nous étions toujours soudés. De nombreux souvenirs joyeux me reviennent en tête. Un jour, mon père et moi avions passés la nuit cachés dans un champ. Ce sentiment d'illégalité était très excitant. Nous riions doucement, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruits, camouflés par les blés dorés autour de nous.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cela : à l'époque où il était encore un père joyeux et aimant. Maintenant, il passe son temps à trainé on ne sait où dans le district – le plus souvent dans les bars-, à cuver ou à pleurer en tenant une photo de ma mère dans sa main. Il ne s'en est jamais remis et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en remettra un jour. Je chasse cette pensée de mon esprit et observe plus en détails le train.

Tout ce luxe est écœurant. Chaque tribut possède un compartiment personnel avec une chambre, un dressing et une salle de bain individuelle. Dire qu'avant, chez moi, nous devions nous laver dans une bassine d'eau froide ou bouillie en hiver !  
Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre les tiroirs qui sont déjà remplis de beaux habits. Je prends l'initiative de me doucher.  
Une fois apprêtée, je me rends dans la salle à manger, Blain sur mes talons. J'ai l'impression d'avoir gagné une deuxième ombre.

Suhi et Joyce sont déjà à table. Je m'installe devant ma sœur avec Blain a côté de moi. Le repas est déjà servi. Il comporte une multitude de plats et je n'ai jamais aussi bien manger de ma vie. Une soupe de tomates, une salade composées de divers légumes tous plus savoureux les uns que les autres, une côte de porc avec des pommes de terre, toutes sortes de fruits et de fromages ainsi qu'un délicieux tiramisu. Suhi est la seule à parler de tout le repas, elle nous parle d'anciens tributs et de toutes les ''horreurs'' qu'elle a vues en quinze ans de services dans notre district. Elle en deviendrait vite soûlante. Comme si ma sœur lisait dans mes pensées, Joyce arrive enfin à en placer une. Je la remercierai à vie d'avoir déclarée en tapant dans ses mains au moment où notre hôtesse allait nous parler de tous les tissus utilisés dans sa robe – qui possède tellement de détails et de matières différentes que je pense que cette discussion aurait durée des heures et des heures-:

-Bon, il est l'heure d'aller voir les moissons des autres tributs !

Blain et moi la suivons jusqu'à un autre compartiment.  
Les moissons défilent avec les noms de noms adversaires qui sont annoncés, il y a trois volontaires cette année. La fille du Un, le garçon du Deux et un maigrichon de quatorze ans, Fisher, dans le district Quatre.  
Puis vint ma Moisson. On annonce mon nom. Je me débats quand le pacificateur veut me faire lâcher ma sœur. Je joue merveilleusement bien. Il est presque impossible que certains se doutent de ma stratégie. J'adresse un regard à Joyce. Un sourire en coin est fixé sur son visage. J'y décèle un mélange de fierté, de confiance et de sadisme. Un sourire sûrement caractéristique des mentors mais que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi sourit-elle en me voyant sur l'estrade ? Je serai une tribut. Je vais _crever_. Je ne la comprends décidément plus. J'ai l'impression d'avoir près de moi une Joyce différente que ma sœur. J'ai face à moi ma mentor, tout simplement, cette pensée me frappe de plein fouet.

Blain s'étend en tendant ses bras en arrière et déclare :

-Je dois juste me méfier du District Un et Deux.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et il sourit. Oui, Blain Amill ne doit pas me craindre car il pourrait me tuer rien qu'avec le petit doigt, j'en suis certaine.

-Si tu penses déjà cela, il est certain que tu mourras, répond ma sœur d'un ton cinglant sans même le regarder.

Elle se lève, passe à côté du divan, donne une légère tape sur l'épaule de Blain et lui dit :

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, tu sais.

L'autre tribut rit. Il ne fait pas attention au regard soutenu que m'adresse Joyce accompagné d'un réel sourire. Je constate que les liens du sang restent. Notre complicité est toujours là malgré son rôle de mentor. C'est vraiment étrange cette façon qu'elle a d'être mentor et à la fois ma sœur. Elle doit en avoir le tournis …  
Je me lève en veillant à paraître délicate et me dirige doucement vers ma chambre. J'observe le paysage qui défile à vive allure à travers la fenêtre. Une idée me vint soudain et je me mets à fouiller dans chaque tiroir à la recherche de ce que j'aimerai trouver. Après quelques minutes de recherches sans succès, je cours dans le couloir et trouve un Muet – une de ces personnes à qui on a coupé la langue à cause d'une faute qu'ils ont commise et qui sont obligés de servir pour le Capitole - à qui je demande :

-Pourriez-vous m'amener un cahier et un stylo dans ma chambre s'il vous plaît ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et s'en va. J'ai été trop polie avec, j'en suis consciente. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai le considérer comme un chien. C'est un humain, une personne comme une autre. La dure réalité me revient : dans quelques jours, je devrai tuer des personnes innocentes. Je frissonne puis décide de patienter dans le couloir. Blain passe devant moi pour rejoindre sa chambre, se penche vers moi et me glisse dans l'oreille, le plus naturellement du monde :  
-Ta sœur se trompe : je vivrais et elle n'aura malheureusement pas la chance de te revoir.  
Il s'éloigne de moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Je tente de paraître effrayée mais je suis sûre que mon regard trahi ma haine à son égard. Il ne m'intimide pas du tout même s'il pourrait facilement me battre dans un corps à corps. De toute façon, avant de se retrouver face à face, je l'aurai sûrement déjà tué en le visant avec une flèche ou un couteau. Il me sous-estime et j'adore ça. Je le laisse s'éloigner, le laissant savourant pleinement sa petite pique censée me faire froid dans le dos mais qui ne m'effraie nullement.

Quand le Muet arrive avec les objets désirés, je me rue dessus, le remercie et ferme la porte rapidement. Et je me mets à écrire ce qui se passe avant mes jeux. Mon dégoût envers le luxe du train, la nourriture délicieuse et ma haine envers ce cher Blain Amill. J'écris tout pour qu'un jour un membre de ma famille puisse connaître mes ressentis. Lorsque je finis d'écrire, je remarque qu'il fait nuit. J'enfile une chemise de nuit et m'installe dans ce lit aux draps de cotons soyeux et tellement doux et moelleux –comme à la maison en fait- et je m'endors rapidement.

Je vois un couteau contre ma gorge, du sang partout autour de moi, ma vision est trouble et j'entends des cris de geais moqueurs qui répète sans cesse les quelques notes que je chante pour avertir mon frère de ma présence dans les bois. J'entends aussi des hurlements d'enfants. Ma mort est horrible. Puis, on me jette dans un trou. Il fait noir mais je reste consciente alors que les insectes dévorent petit à petit mon corps.

Je me réveille en transe. J'allume la lumière et je comprends que je viens de faire mon premier cauchemar sur mes jeux. Et si c'était une prémonition ? Que je rêve de ma fin future ? Je n'arrive à me rendormir qu'après deux longues heures à me retourner sans cesse dans mes draps.  
On frappe quelques coups légers à ma porte. J'ouvre à grand peine les yeux. Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les rideaux. On frappe à nouveau. Des coups plus secs, rapides et impatients. C'est sûrement ma sœur. Généralement, elle me réveillait comme cela les matins d'école : elle frappait légèrement puis plus fort. Si je ne répondais pas, elle ouvrait la porte à la volée et m'hurlait de me lever et que si je n'étais pas prête dans les dix minutes, elle s'arrangerait pour que je n'aille pas chasser avec mon frère aujourd'hui. Cet argument fonctionnait toujours.  
Mais ici, dans ce train avec mon hôtesse et Blain qui ignorent encore ma stratégie, elle ne peut se montrer si violente. Je m'étire doucement puis me lève péniblement de mon lit.  
J'enfile un ensemble composé d'un t-shirt vert et d'un pantalon noir et je laisse mes boucles brunes tombées librement en cascade sur mes épaules. Je file vers la voiture-salon et trouve Blain, Joyce et Suhi assis à table, silencieux. L'ambiance promet d'être au rendez-vous …

Je m'assieds près de Blain et on me sert un délicieux plateau repas. Je mange des œufs, du jambon, un plat de framboises sucrées, un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé ainsi que deux petits pains. Je trempe un pain dans du chocolat chaud sous le regard de Suhi qui surveille nos moindres faits et gestes à moi et Blain. Un peu de chocolat chaud me dégouline sur le menton et mon hôtesse déclare en soupirant :

-J'aurais du boulot avec toi, Even.

La colère bouillonne. Je me retiens de lui lancer un regard meurtrier dont moi seule ait le secret. J'inspire profondément, puis, à la place, je hausse les épaules et me contente de finir mon jus d'orange en faisant le plus de bruits possibles. J'espère que cela n'est pas contraire à ma stratégie mais je ne supporte pas que ces gens du Capitole se croient supérieurs.

-Joyce aussi aura du boulot pour lui apprendre à survivre, je parie qu'elle ne passera pas le bain de sang, ajoute Blain en pouffant.  
Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et je tente de garder mon calme. Je fixe Joyce. Elle a toujours son petit sourire en coin. Comme moi, elle pense à la surprise du jeune homme quand il me verra me battre. Elle sait aussi que je lutte contre ma colère, contre mes pulsions. Inspiré … Expiré …

-Even ne survivra pas au bain de sang contre des tributs ou contre moi. Regardez-la… , ajoute-t-il d'un ton suffisant.

Il m'attrape la joue et la pince comme le font les grand-mères à leurs petits-enfants.

-Blain, cela suffit, déclare ma sœur d'une voix calme.

Je serre les poings sous la table. Il m'énerve. Je dois garder mon calme. Je les ouvre et les ferme en essayant de maîtriser ma respiration. Cela commence à devenir difficile le _self-control_ ...

-Elle ne sait même pas se battre, elle est trop fragile …, continue-t-il sur le même ton arrogant. Elle devra se cacher comme toi, Joyce.

Sa dernière phrase fait déborder le vase. A peine l'a-t-il terminée que la main de Joyce atterri sur sa joue dans un claquement impressionnant et que mon couteau, lancé avec force et rapidité sans que personne ne le remarque, passe à quelques millimètres de son crâne pour se planter dans le mur derrière lui dans un bruit mât.  
Shui pousse un petit cri qui ressemble au couinement d'un cochon d'inde.  
Joyce le regarde, l'air sévère. Mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Je serre les dents, je serre les poings si forts que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume ce qui me fait souffrir. Je me retiens de lui bondir dessus. Blain semble impressionnée, effrayé et sous le choc. Une trace rouge vif commence à se dessiner sur sa joue et à prendre la forme d'une main. Il observe le couteau quelques instants puis tâte son crâne à la recherche d'une blessure ou d'un trou dans sa chevelure brune. Je ne suis pas fragile, maintenant il le sait. Son regard passe de moi à Joyce. Il se met à sourire et dit en se massant la joue :

-Ca y est, j'ai pigé votre manège les deux sœurs …

Je ne peux me contenir. Avec un ton moqueur et un petit sourire en coin, je lui réponds :

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je me lève de table, attrape mon couteau et l'enfonce d'un coup sec dans la table entre les  
deux doigts de Blain. A quelques millimètres près, son doigt était sectionné. Un deuxième couinement échappe à Suhi. Effrayée, elle murmure d'une voix tremblotante:

-Il faudra remplacer cette table jeune fille !

Je ne prête pas attention aux commentaires de cette femme qui m'exaspère déjà. Je me penche près de l'oreille de Blain et lui susurre :

-Dans l'arène, je ne te raterais pas, sache le, car je ne loupe _jamais_ ma cible … On verra qui de nous deux se cachera de l'autre …

Sur ce, je me lève de table et me dirige, la tête haute et avec un grand sourire, vers ma chambre. 

* * *

**Vous commencez à découvrir ma Even agressive :) **  
**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! **

**A bientôt !**

**Eveniss**


End file.
